sex Dream ?
by EuphoricInk
Summary: without another breath or even thinking about it, he grabbed her coat pulling her towards him and smashed his lips into hers / "nope sorry still didn't hear" he shook his head then turned it to the side, talking to some imaginary crowd "hey you be quiet, important conversation here" Ally laughed at his childish behaviour, and then leaned down to his ear / oneshot cute and fluffy


Ally woke up breathing hard, her eyes popping open like bright Christmas lights

shit ! what ?

she tried shaking off the effects of the sweat inducing dream she just had

no this is wrong ugh...

no matter what she tried she could not forget, how real it felt, his touch, how he felt, how she had felt ...

Ally instantly shook her head and jumped out of bed it was only 2:45 am but any desire or notions to sleep had been tossed out the window jumping downstairs she ran straight to her piano

I need a distraction

And tried resuming a song she had been working on

no this is about...

she flipped her book to a different song, she flipped again and again and again...

they're all the bloody same

she rested her head down on the closed piano lid, this wasn't happening, not to her she couldn't be this deep in ?

She sighed, there was no point trying to reach Trish at this time she wouldn't even hear her phone ringing...

Ally grabbed her scarf and rushed out of her apartment building into the busy New York streets, She had come here with Trish to further her career and make something out of herself, Trish had become a big-time manager and Ally was one song away from her first album. Along the way they had met Dez and Austin who were both in New York tackling similar dreams, A few songs on Ally's album were even duets with Austin.

The four had become very close friends but along the way something had stirred in Ally and she no longer saw Austin as just a friend and last night definitely proved it. She texted Trish to meet her at the Cafe Brioche, which was 10 minutes walk away, Immediately.

she reached the Quaint coffee shop but as soon as she rushed in pink and flustered from the cold and windy weather, she bumped into a tall muscular figure.

"oh sorry..." But trailed off when she saw it was Austin, her mouth went dry her palms began sweating and her heart was racing so fast.

"Ally sorry, but lucky you didn't make me drop my coffee" he joked, his expression morphed from Cheery to very confused when she didn't reply "you okay Als?" Ally was lost for words and her breath hitched hearing that nickname "Allyyyyyyy" he grabbed her and led her to a small booth in the corner but it was then that Ally snapped out of her reverie, she could feel his hands on her shoulders guiding her and then gently pressing her down into the seat

"i-im fine sorry" she squeaked standing up again, but she couldn't look at him, not directly, instead she focused on a small button on his shirt

he grinned at her sideways, and sat her back down "no you're not, did you not sleep again ugh i'm always telling Jimmy you're too overworked you need some time to take care of your..." she blocked him out he had sat down next to her and she couldn't focus properly.

not when she could feel his body so close to hers, he had grabbed her hands in his and was gently warming them up and ally had also made the mistake of looking into his beautiful eyes that were filled with care and love but it was a very platonic love, she had convinced herself that Austin wasn't into her a long time ago. Ally felt her eyes water at this thought, she was in love with someone who definitely didn't love her the same way and it slowly killed her with every day that passed, Austin's eyes flashed with worry at the sight of tears

"Ally ! what happened, are you okay ? did someone say something ?! who do I need to beat up ?" Austin grabbed her face with both his hands and his expression softened a little as Ally produced a small smile at his last retort, she was about to reply but a voice distracted them both

"Ally ?" Trish was stood behind Austin "what's so urgent that you had to call me so early" she whined and Austin turned back to her

"Wait, Ally what happened ?" he questioned

instead of replying she pulled out of his embrace and stood up walking over to Trish "I need to talk to Trish Austin, could you please go" she couldn't say anymore, not without her voice cracking and a waterfall to begin ally didn't even bother looking at him, it was silent for a while as Austin processed what was happening but still remained very confused and hurt

"uh okay, yeah I get it" Ally kicked herself and winced at the hurt that was clearly visible in his tone, he silently got up and left not bothering to take his coffee.

Ally groaned and sat back down covering her face with her hands well he definitely doesn't like me now

"geez Ally, that was a bit cold, poor guy was worried about you, anyways could you at least now tell me what's up ?"

Ally looked at her friend "I had a dream" she stated and Trish looked on waiting for elaboration Ally breathed deeply "it was one of ... those dreams"

Trish still looked at her blankly "what?"

"about Austin" Ally whispered but Trish was still lost

"Ally I don't understand, what about Austin? "

"A dream Trish"

"what dream !? "

"why don't you understand !? "

"why can't you just be more clear maybe ?"

"I am! "

"no, you're not! "

" dammit Trish I had a sex dream about Austin! " she exclaimed very loudly in frustration, and then instantly realised her mistake

The whole shop had gone quiet, Ally looked around as people tried to resume their lives and pretend like they had just not heard that, her face burned and she felt herself heating up but the tears didn't begin till she saw a pair of familiar eyes staring at her, shocked.

"Austin..." she squeaked and Trish (stopping her laughter) turned as well, just to see him walking towards them and produced a groan for her best friend

"what the hell is he still doing here?" she muttered, but Ally didn't care she had already gathered up her stuff

"Ally-" Austin tried talking to her but she rushed past running out of the store

I'm such an idiot, I've ruined everything oh god

Ally ran down the streets, tears falling and not bothering to apologise to anyone she bumped into. She could hear Austin shouting her name as he ran after her but she ignored it.

relief washed over her as she saw her apartment building, she immediately ran inside towards the elevator and frantically pressed for her floor, luckily there was no one else to experience her mad behavior. As the doors began to close she saw Austin rush in, he looked at her and then ran left...

where the stairs were.

Ally groaned and gathered her breathing from all the running, she wasn't an athletic person, but her heart was still racing what if Austin reached her apartment before she did, then she'd have to face him

or she could just run away again .

The elevator made a small sound as it reached her floor the door's slid open and Ally held her breath praying he wasn't standing in front of her door waiting for her.

He wasn't

instead, A blonde head popped out from the corner of the elevator and grabbed her, he hoisted her over his shoulder and rushed towards her door.

He had been prepared, taking the spare key from her hiding spot and then hid somehow foreseeing her previous thought out plan.

"hey!... Austin ...put me down!" he didn't reply, he unlocked her door and closed it again with his foot, he then softly put her down, Ally immediately missed the way his arm had felt around her.

Austin looked at her but ally stepped back wishing she was anywhere but here, he stepped forward and grabbed her arms preventing any more movement on her behalf. but his grip softened as he looked at her scared expression, he wiped her remaining tears and sighed

"Ally it's okay, it's not a big deal" he assured her "just calm down, it happens to everyone" she looked at him and pushed him away and turned away from him

"no it's not okay, you don't get it, I just embarrassed myself in front of so many people and it'll probably be in some stupid news article pretty soon even worse I've probably ruined our friendship and everything we have because of one stupid dream, but ... it's not even a stupid dream.. not to me anyways. But you don't understand anything! you don't know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back and now you probably think I'm the biggest creep ever for dreaming about you like that, But it's okay because I already knew I had no chance with you, how could I ?... I'm not pretty or stylish or cool I'm not like other girls, it hurts but not as much as it hurts to see you every day and pretend that I only see you as a friend when I don't Austin ! buy you're too stupid to realise that I lo-" but Ally stopped her rant suddenly realising what she was about to admit and looked up at Austin breathing hard because of her nonstop speech and she was pretty sure her entire face was red.

She hadn't realised that Austin had moved and was standing in front of her with a very amused smile on his face , her shoulders sagged and Ally closed her eyes he probably wanted to laugh at her because of how stupid she probably sounded , Ally Dawson liked Austin Moon, ridiculous !

"you're stupid" she heard him say and closed her eyes tighter willing herself out of existence "you're stupid if you really believe in all that bullshit you just said about yourself, because you're the most amazing and beautiful person I've ever met in my life Ally, inside and out " Ally's eyes shot open and she looked up at him, his own gaze burning down at her "and you're also stupid if you really think that I don't love you"

without another breath or even thinking about it he grabbed her coat pulling her towards him and smashed his lips into hers, he felt her become still with shock but then eventually melt into the kiss, she grabbed his shirt pulling him closer and he turned his head sideways deepening the kiss, she moaned and he smiled slightly. Both of them finally relieved to be in each others embrace, his hands left her coat and he wrapped his arms around her waist, but she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist so that his head was level with hers and he pushed her up against the door. Ally relished in being this close to him his body directly against hers, the way his arms felt around her and the way his lips felt on hers.

Not wanting it to end they kissed for what seemed like eternity, but eventually pulled away Ally slowly gathered herself preparing to step down but he didn't let her and held her tighter, she opened her eyes looking into his but was at a loss for words now

"i'm the stupid one ? for not realising that you love me ? I think we're both pretty stupid in that case then" and she laughed, he was right how had she really not sensed it ? "you've said a lot Ally but I'm still waiting, for one thing, you haven't said that I have"

Ally was confused at first staring at him blankly, but he kissed her cheek softly as she tried to figure it out. Then it came to her.

" I love you Austin" she said quietly he beamed at her

"sorry what I didn't hear that" he moved his face closer to hers

"I love you" she said louder

"nope sorry still didn't hear" he shook his head then turned it to the side, talking to some imaginary crowd "hey you be quiet, important conversation here"

Ally laughed at his childish behaviour, and then leaned down to his ear

"I LOVE YOU AUSTIN" he jumped but immediately pulled her into a tight hug and spun them around, Ally closed her eyes nestling into his neck she couldn't be happier.


End file.
